Regreso a la magia
by lizze213
Summary: Hermione Granger lleva tres años desaparecida y a esas alturas solo existe una persona en el mundo mágico capaz de encontrarla. Draco Malfoy recibe la misión de encontrarla en el Londres muggle y traerla de nuevo al mundo mágico. La pregunta es, ¿conseguirá un antiguo mortífago convencer a Hermione de que en realidad es una bruja?
1. Nota de la autora y sinopsis

**Hermione Granger lleva tres años desaparecida y a esas alturas solo existe una persona en el mundo mágico capaz de encontrarla. Draco Malfoy recibe la misión de encontrarla en el Londres muggle y traerla de nuevo al mundo mágico. La pregunta es, ¿conseguirá un antiguo mortífago convencer a Hermione de que en realidad es una bruja?**

¡Hola! Hace un par de semanas se me ocurrió esta idea y... tenía que escribirla. Es un fanfic cortito, son solo 7 capítulos, pero como siempre, ¡me hacía muchísima ilusión compartirlo con vosotros! Los subiré todos entre esta semana y la siguiente.

Como ya sabéis, sigo escribiendo mi gran proyecto Dramione desde hace años, _La estrella más oscura_, así que si no lo habéis leído pasaos por allí y comentadme qué os parece!

Mil besos y espero que os guste _Regreso a la magia_.

Portada: Evgenia Summer (Tumblr).


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio cuando él entró. El tribunal mágico seguía siendo tan aterrador como la primera vez que se había tenido que enfrentar a él, casi tres años antes. Cincuenta magos lo observaban desde sus tribunas con gesto duro.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a ver la desconfianza en los ojos de la gente, era algo con lo que ya vivía. Pero en esos años había demostrado cada día que él no era una amenaza, que estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Frente a él Sophia Bones, la actual presidenta del tribunal mágico, comenzó a hablar. Parecía cansada y Draco supo que probablemente ese era el cuarto o quinto juicio que habían tenido ese día.

—Draco Malfoy —citó la mujer, mirándolo severamente—, condenado por delitos de magia negra, uso ratificado de maldiciones imperdonables y militancia como mortífago bajo las órdenes de… —se aclaró la garganta y la mujer, aún sin acostumbrarse a decir las palabras, apartó la vista un instante— Lord Voldemort. ¿Cómo se declara, señor Malfoy?

—Culpable —contestó el joven.

Sophia Bones asintió con la cabeza y escribió en un papel durante unos segundos con su pluma. Después volvió a dirigirse a Draco.

—Somos conscientes de su implicación en la causa del Ministerio, señor Malfoy, y sabemos que usted está dispuesto a colaborar, como ya ha hecho en numerosas ocasiones. También entendemos que no merece regresar a Azkaban, tras corroborar que usted puede ser un miembro muy valioso para el Ministerio cuando se lo propone.

Draco asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Definitivamente, no quería volver a Azkaban. Había tenido que pasar allí unos meses después del final de la guerra y la experiencia había sido lo más aterrador y terrible de toda su vida. No, sin duda no volvería a Azkaban; antes prefería morir.

—El Ministerio le ofrece un trato, señor Malfoy.

—Lo escucho.

—Una última misión a cambio de su libertad condicional y la posibilidad de obtener un puesto de trabajo permanente en el Ministerio.

Draco trató de contener la emoción que esas palabras le producían. Los últimos tres años habían sido un infierno y ya estaba muy cerca de por fin conseguir su libertad. Asintió con la cabeza una vez más, manteniendo la calma.

—La misión asignada para usted, Malfoy, en esta ocasión es…

—La acepto.

Sophia Bones alzó las cejas.

—Aún no la ha oído…

—La acepto, sea cual sea —respondió el joven con voz grave.

La presidenta del tribunal entrecerró los ojos, observándolo por primera vez con una especie de admiración en sus ojos. Ese muchacho debía de estar muy decidido a acabar con su pasado como mortífago si ni siquiera quería escuchar su misión antes de aceptar que la llevaría a cabo.

—De acuerdo, señor Malfoy —resumió ella—, su misión actual es encontrar a un personaje clave en el desenlace de la pasada Guerra Mágica: Hermione Granger.

En esos momentos, el silencio que había reinado hasta ese instante en la sala se vio alterado por las voces de todos los miembros del tribunal, que de pronto comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. El murmullo se alzó tanto que Sophia Bones tuvo que mandarlos callar con el ceño fruncido.

—La señorita Granger lleva desaparecida más de tres años, como usted bien sabe, Malfoy, tras una terrible maldición ejecutada por Bellatrix Lestrange que borró todos sus recuerdos del mundo mágico de la mente de la señorita Granger, nacida de muggles. En los últimos tres años se han producido más de veinte avistamientos de la señorita Granger, todos ellos habiendo resultado en intentos infructuosos por hacerla regresar al mundo mágico.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Al parecer, la maldición que Lestrange lanzó contra la señorita Granger es más compleja de lo que cualquiera de nosotros había creído al instante. Cualquier exposición directa de Granger a la magia podría ser peligrosa y el hechizo no puede ser revertido. Es por eso que se necesita de alguien con extraordinaria paciencia para lidiar con esto.

«O alguien lo suficientemente desesperado…» pensó Draco.

—Está bien, lo haré —dijo.

El tribunal volvió a los cuchicheos, pero él se mantuvo estoico, observando a Sophia Bones con gesto serio. Si para conseguir su libertad debía encontrar a Hermione Granger, lo haría.

**¡Un review siempre es bien recibido!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Nunca le había gustado el Londres muggle. Estaban en 2001 y, para Draco, los muggles eran más extravagantes a cada año que pasaba. En todas las esquinas se encontraba con personas vestidas con atuendos extrañísimos, botas muy altas, vestidos de colores demasiado llamativos y peinados ridículos. Nada que ver con la elegancia de Draco, que vestía un traje negro por completo, sin corbata y con un abrigo grueso que lo cubría del frío de diciembre.

Draco llevaba su varita dentro de uno de los amplios bolsillos, agradecido de que se la hubieran devuelto. Normalmente y desde hacía tres años, su varita permanecía custodiada por el Ministerio a no ser que él estuviera llevando a cabo una misión en la que necesitara usar la magia. El resto del tiempo, Draco no tenía varita y se sentía verdaderamente inútil, como si prácticamente no pudiera salir de casa. Su padre aún permanecía en Azkaban y le esperaban al menos tres años más allí, su madre rara vez salía de Malfoy Manor, aunque parecía extrañamente feliz, probablemente al ver a su hijo libre del infierno de la cárcel mágica.

En cuanto a Draco… no le había dado más de dos o tres vueltas a Hermione Granger desde que la guerra había acabado. Le habían comunicado que ella estaba desaparecida, pero que no estaba muerta. Sabía que su tía era la responsable y creyó que no tardarían en encontrarla. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga del Niño que vivió y una de las brujas más importantes del momento en la comunidad mágica. Pero las semanas se habían transformado en meses y estos en años… y ahora era él quien debía encontrarla.

Su primer destino fue obvio: la casa de Granger. Sus padres lo recibieron amablemente, acogedores pero tristes. Con la actitud de quien sabe que tampoco él conseguiría convencer a su hija de que volviera a ser la de antes.

—Antes la buscaban cada semana, todos los días había alguien tratando de hablar con ella —comentó Harriet, la madre de Hermione, mientras le ofrecía una tacita de té a Draco—, pero nadie puede hacerla entrar en razón. Es otra persona, ya no es nuestra Hermione.

Draco rechazó el té con un gesto educado y miró a esa mujer regordeta que se parecía muchísimo a Hermione. Tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado y unos ojos enormes y brillantes, como su hija.

—Yo haré lo posible por encontrarla y hablar con ella.

Henry, el padre de Hermione, sonrió tristemente.

—No escucha a nadie. Llevamos sin verla… ¿dos años? No sé, ese maldito hechizo no solo borró sus recuerdos, también la cambió por completo. Ya no es la misma.

Draco los miró, tratando de tranquilizarlos de algún modo. Era consciente de que la Guerra había hecho sufrir a todo el mundo, incluidos esos dos muggles que no habían hecho nada para merecerlo. A pesar de que no fuera propio de él, Draco suspiró, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por esa familia y quiso confortarlos.

—Su hija… sigue siendo la misma, un hechizo no puede cambiar lo que uno es. Hermione Granger es una bruja de veintiún años cuya memoria ha sido alterada y eso ha provocado un cambio en su personalidad. Pero nada ha cambiado en ella, solo su experiencia en la vida. Les garantizo que todo volverá a la normalidad cuando recupere su memoria, no tengo ninguna duda.

Por primera vez los padres de Hermione parecieron esperanzados con sus palabras. Draco se puso en pie.

—Tengo que irme. Estoy seguro de que la encontraré y podré hablar con ella.

«Mi libertad depende de eso».

—Muchas gracias, Draco —le dijo Harriet, mirándolo a los ojos—. Nos alegramos mucho de que hayas… decidido cambiar.

Draco se quedó congelado durante un instante. ¿Cómo sabían ellos algo así? Enarco una ceja al llegar a la puerta y se giró hacia ellos un instante.

—¿Saben quién soy?

Ellos le dieron a entender que sí con un gesto.

—Hermione hablaba de ti, al menos lo hizo durante los primeros años en Hogwarts. Nos contaba que tus padres pertenecían al bando contrario y… siempre sintió mucha pena por ti.

Draco no supo qué contestar. Se quedó allí, parado frente a esas dos personas, vulnerable por completo. Probablemente esa era la única vez en su vida que había hablado con muggles a solas, aunque comprobar que ellos sabían de la existencia del mundo mágico era muy extraño.

Finalmente, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, Draco abrió la puerta.

—Haré lo posible por recuperar a su hija.

Después se marchó con la mirada baja, pensativo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tardó tres días en encontrarla. Londres era inmenso, pero muchos habían buscado a Hermione Granger antes que él y Draco contaba con datos suficientes acerca de dónde podía encontrarse. Alguien del ministerio le pasó la información sobre un par de personas que habían visto a Hermione últimamente y, tras algunas averiguaciones, Draco Malfoy encontró el lugar donde trabajaba.

El joven rubio cruzó la carretera, ya había anochecido desde hacía horas. Llovía bastante en la calle y muchas personas se amontonaban en las puertas de numerosos clubs nocturnos. La música, demasiado alta y estridente para Draco, salía de los clubs cada vez que una puerta se abría. Era la primera vez en su vida que pisaba el barrio de Soho en Londres y Draco no entendía cómo demonios había llegado allí Hermione Granger. ¿La bruja más brillante de Hogwarts en su promoción ahora pasaba sus horas en ese lugar ruidoso y maloliente?

Lornie's era un club nocturno enorme, con grandes carteles adornados con luces que anunciaban ofertas en bebidas y espectáculos cuestionables.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Granger? —preguntó Draco, mirando el edificio sin saber qué se encontraría ahí adentro.

Unas veinte personas hacían cola para entrar y Draco se situó al final, pacientemente. En la puerta del club, dos tipos enormes y vestidos de negro parecían ser quienes decidían quién entraba al club y quien no. Draco no entendió bien qué patrón seguían para tomar esa decisión, pero cuando llegó su turno de entrar, pareció que él sería uno de los desafortunados esa noche.

—¿Dónde está tu D.N.I.? —preguntó uno de los porteros, grande con barba y unos brazos tan anchos como el tronco de Draco.

—¿Mi qué? —respondió el mago, confuso.

—Tu D.N.I. o tu pasaporte —aclaró el gorila—, necesito saber que eres mayor de edad para que puedas pasar.

—Tengo veinte años.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Puedes demostrarlo? —le increpó el gorila.

Draco apretó los labios. No tenía ni D.N.I., ni pasaporte, ni sabía qué carajos era eso, para ser sincero. Lo que sí tenía era una varita que se vería obligado a utilizar para poder entrar en ese apestoso club. Tomó la varita entre sus dedos, aún dentro del bolsillo, y estuvo a punto de sacarla, pero entonces una voz familiar llamó su atención.

—Déjalo entrar, Gary —dijo ella—, necesitamos chicos guapos en el club para entretener a las clientas.

Supo que era ella sin siquiera mirarla, pues su voz no había cambiado en absoluto… pero sus palabras. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir Hermione Granger? Draco alzó la cabeza, pero solo alcanzó a verla un instante. Era ella, tal y como la recordaba, aunque se había teñido el cabello de rubio y lo llevaba alborotado y rizado alrededor de la cara. Draco abrió mucho los ojos al comprobar que Hermione vestía una camiseta fina con la espalda al aire y unos vaqueros que se ajustaban como un guante a su cuerpo.

El portero se hizo a un lado y Draco casi trastabilló cuando de pronto se encontró abriéndose paso entre la multitud para poder seguir a Hermione. La perdió casi al instante, encontrándose inmerso en una nube de personas que bailaban, gritaban y bebían a su alrededor. Las luces, brillantes y cegadoras, lo mantuvieron confundido durante bastantes minutos. Dentro, Lornie's era aún más caótico que por fuera. En cuatro plataformas altas, Draco alcanzó a ver a algunos chicos y chicas bailando prácticamente desnudos. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de ellos y por fin la visualizó de nuevo, detrás de una de las tres barras. Hermione servía copas con rapidez, ajena a la realidad que la rodeaba. No entendía bien cómo ni por qué, pero Hermione Granger, una bruja brillante, había acabado siendo camarera en un club londinense, ajena por completo a su realidad.

**¡Los reviews son bienvenidos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Draco se hizo paso a codazos hasta por fin llegar a ella y Hermione lo miró al instante. Estaba preciosa, no podía negarlo, aunque había algo que no la hacía parecer ella: quizás la ropa, el cabello rubio o ese maquillaje tan exagerado.

—¿Qué te pongo, guapo? —preguntó ella.

Era la segunda vez que lo llamaba guapo en su vida y era la segunda vez que se refería a él desde que había perdido la memoria. ¿Significaba eso que Draco le parecía muy atractivo? Se quitó la idea de la cabeza, volviendo a dirigirse a la chica.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Ahora mismo no, ¡estoy trabajando! —Hermione soltó una carcajada dulce que quedó ahogada por la música—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

Draco dudó, sin tener ni idea de qué demonios bebían los muggles.

—¿Un whisky de fuego?

Se dijo a sí mismo que no debería beber mientras trabajaba, así que cambió de opinión al instante.

—O, mejor, un zumo de calabaza.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, confundida. Después puso frente a él un vaso de cristal con un par de hielos y lo rellenó con tres botellas distintas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Draco.

—Cóctel especial de la casa. ¡Nadie viene al Lornie's a beber zumo de calabaza!

Draco tomó el vaso entre sus dedos y lo olió, haciendo una mueca de asco. Sabía que no era importante, no tenía que bebérselo, solamente debía hablar con Hermione.

—¿Podemos hablar ahora? —le preguntó.

—Cinco libras—respondió Hermione.

Draco gruñó, sacando de su bolsillo unos billetes de dinero muggle que le tendió a Hermione. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Me estás dando cincuenta libras, no cinco.

—Quédate el resto, no importa. ¿Podemos hablar?

Esta vez, ella pareció reticente y le tendió de vuelta su dinero, quedándose solo con las cinco libras que necesitaba.

—No sé qué tipo de chica te crees que soy, pero la respuesta es no. No podemos hablar.

Después se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a comenzar a servir a otro cliente. Draco se adelantó.

—Espera, ¡Granger!

Hermione se quedó congelada un instante y cuando se dio la vuelta, su expresión había cambiado de repente. Tomó aire y al instante la chica salió de la barra, cogiendo a Draco de la mano y arrastrándolo por el club hasta llevarlo a una puerta negra con el cartel de «privado». Abrió la puerta y entró junto al joven mago. Allí, frente a ellos, se extendía un amplio almacén bien iluminado y lleno de botellas de diversos licores por doquier.

—¿Quién coño eres? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco se sorprendió. Ella jamás habría hablado así antes, Hermione Granger, tan dulce y educada… y ahora estaba allí, siendo alguien completamente distinto a lo que cualquiera habría esperado.

—Me llamo Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gruñó.

—Eres otro… otro de esos malditos lunáticos, ¿verdad? Hasta ahora solo me habían mandado locos de cincuenta o sesenta años, vestidos con túnicas y sombreros de pico. ¿Ahora habéis cambiado la estrategia y me mandáis tíos buenos? —Lo señaló con el dedo, negando con la cabeza—. Aun así, no me importa. Dejadme en paz, por favor, no quiero saber nada de vosotros.

—No lo entiendes, Granger. Yo… He venido a ayudarte a recordar.

—¿A recordar el qué?

—¡Tu vida! Tú no eres esto, Hermione.

Ella se cruzó de brazos ante él, enarcando una ceja.

—Venga, dilo. Vuelve a contarme esa locura una vez más… ¿Que soy una bruja, verdad? —Hermione estalló en una carcajada—, ¿y tú qué eres? ¿Un duende? ¿O mi hado madrino?

Draco supo que Hermione había tenido ya infinidad de encuentros como ese hasta ese momento. Él debía hacer algo distinto, algo que lo diferenciara del resto, que de verdad funcionara.

—Piensa, ¿por qué crees que tantas personas han venido ya a decirte esto?

—Es por cosa de mis padres. Quieren volverme loca, enviarme a un psiquiátrico o algo así. Pero no, no pienso marcharme. Esta es mi vida y me gusta.

—¿De verdad?

Esta vez, lo que se leyó en los ojos de Hermione fue indignación. La joven bufó.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién eres tú para cuestionar eso? —Tomó el pomo de la puerta en su mano, dispuesta a salir—. Draco Malfair, o como quiera que te llames, déjame en paz o voy a llamar a los chicos de la puerta para que te saquen del club a patadas. Espero que te haya quedado muy claro.

Después se marchó, dejándolo en ese almacén, solo. Draco Malfoy suspiró antes de visualizar en su mente Malfoy Manor y aparecerse allí en apenas un instante.

**¡Un review siempre es bienvenido!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Le costó un par de días más averiguar dónde vivía. Hermione se había cubierto bien las espaldas para que nadie la encontrara, así que no era precisamente pública en cuanto a su intimidad. Pero Draco la siguió por la noche, después de que ella terminara de trabajar, y pudo asegurarse de que esa era su residencia: un edificio bastante cutre situado en el área de Kilburn, en Londres.

Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana cuando Hermione llegó a la puerta de su casa y sacó las llaves para poder abrir. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él apareció de la nada, provocando que gritara. Hermione trató de acelerar el proceso de abrir la puerta y entrar en su casa, pero como consecuencia se le cayeron las llaves. Sus manos temblaban.

—Aléjate de mí, ¡déjame en paz! —gritó.

—¡Sh! —Draco se llevó un dedo a los labios y alzó su mano, señalando que iba en señal de paz.

Hermione consiguió tomar las llaves del suelo, pero se encontraba tan nerviosa que no tardó en buscar un pequeño spray de pimienta dentro de su bolso y lo apuntó hacia Draco.

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo? ¿Me has espiado?

Algo le decía a Draco que Hermione había tenido que lidiar con esa situación muchas veces antes, de ahí que estuviera tan preparada para afrontarla.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Granger, te lo prometo. Solo quiero hablar.

—Te he dicho que no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Quiero que me dejéis en paz todos, quiero vivir tranquila.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Solo dame la oportunidad de explicártelo una vez, Granger. Esas personas que han venido antes que yo… no sé quiénes eran, ¿vale? Eran miembros del ministerio, probablemente jamás te habían visto antes en su vida, pero yo sí. Te conozco, Granger, íbamos juntos al colegio.

—¡Yo nunca he ido al colegio contigo!

—Lo hiciste… pero no lo recuerdas. Por eso estoy aquí.

Hermione se las apañó para introducir la llave en la cerradura y, cuando Draco quiso acercarse a ella, la joven lo apuntó de nuevo con su spray de pimienta.

—Un paso más y te dejo ciego toda la semana.

Draco suspiró, quedándose quieto. Hermione por fin consiguió abrir la puerta de hierro de su edificio y entró en él rápidamente, cerrándola tras ella. Malfoy tomó su varita y apuntó a la cerradura.

—_Alohomora_ —susurró.

La puerta se abrió y él entró justo detrás de Hermione, que se quedó observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose cómo había hecho eso.

—Voy a llamar a la policía —anunció—, te lo juro, voy a llamar a la policía.

Draco negó con la cabeza, sin moverse de la puerta.

—Dame solo una oportunidad para hablar contigo. No tiene que ser aquí, podemos hacerlo mañana, en la cafetería de enfrente. Por favor.

—No.

—No voy a detenerte si te vas ahora, pero piénsalo, Granger. Piénsalo esta noche.

—No voy a hablar contigo, ni ahora ni nunca.

La muchacha subió las escaleras con rapidez, comprobando de forma más tranquila que Draco no la seguía.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo que no has podido explicar, Granger? —preguntó él, aún parado.

Y de pronto ella se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y lo miró, entornando los ojos. Si decía la verdad… sí, le había sucedido muchas veces.

—Eso no significa nada.

—¿Y recuerdas qué estabas haciendo antes de 1998?

—Ir al instituto —contestó ella.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese instituto? —preguntó Draco.

Silencio.

Hermione no supo qué responder y durante un instante su propia mente también se hizo esa pregunta. ¿Cómo se llamaba el instituto al que había acudido? Trató de evocar algún recuerdo concreto, pero lo único que podía rememorar eran aulas repletas de adolescentes sin cara y profesores cuyos nombres no recordaba. Nunca se había parado a preguntárselo.

—Nos vemos a las dos en esa cafetería, Hermione.

La joven escuchó que la puerta se abría y supo que estaba sola de nuevo. Mientras subía las escaleras de madera oscura, un pensamiento aguijoneaba su mente: ¿por qué no tenía ni un solo recuerdo claro de sus años de instituto?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Supo que había llegado más lejos que nadie en el momento en el que Hermione Granger cruzó la puerta de esa cafetería con aire dubitativo.

Draco se levantó de su silla al verla, manteniendo su característico aire serio. En el fondo se alegraba mucho de verla, más de lo que nunca pensó que se alegraría por encontrarse junto a Hermione Granger.

—Quince minutos —dijo ella, nada más llegar a la mesa ante la que él se encontraba sentado.

—Te convenceré en diez.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló en los labios de Hermione, que tomó asiento. Se percató de que Draco había pedido té para los dos y durante un instante estuvo tentada a beber, aunque en el último momento desconfió y prefirió pedirle al camarero un café, asegurándose de que Draco no pudiera poner nada en su bebida.

—He recordado algunas cosas de mis años de instituto. Creo que ayer, simplemente, me pillaste desprevenida.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y qué has recordado?

—Estudié en un instituto religioso.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él, interesado—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Era… muy antiguo. Y algunas zonas parecían ser una iglesia.

Draco negó con la cabeza, sorbiendo su té despacio. Después tomó un libro de su bolsillo y le mostró a Hermione una foto de Hogwarts, inmenso y hermoso. El castillo estaba iluminado por miles de lucecitas que lo hacían resaltar en la noche.

—Hogwarts. ¿Es este el colegio que recuerdas?

Hermione tomó la foto entre sus dedos, examinándola. Después alzó la vista hacia Draco, dirigiéndole una mirada de lo más intensa.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —preguntó—, ¿qué se supone que tengo que ver en esta ruina?

—¿Cómo que ruina? Ese castillo es Hogwarts, Granger.

—¿Castillo? Yo solo veo un edificio medio derrumbado y en muy mal estado. Dudo que nadie quisiera tomar clases aquí, tiene pinta de estar lleno de drogadictos. ¿Es ahí de dónde habéis salido vosotros y vuestro mundo mágico?

Draco suspiró, tomando la foto entre sus dedos. Al parecer, la mente de Hermione bloqueaba la magia automáticamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer él al respecto? Guardó la fotografía en el libro y le tendió a Hermione un ejemplar de _El profeta, _el periódico más importante del mundo mágico. Era el ejemplar que había anunciado el final de la guerra y en esa misma portada aparecía una fotografía en movimiento en la que, entre muchos otros, aparecía Hermione.

La joven leyó la página durante un momento, con atención. Draco aprovechó para fijarse en sus labios rosados y cómo ella se los mordía, nerviosa. Su cabello rubio le sentaba muy bien y, debía reconocer, que esa ropa muggle tan alejada del estilo habitual de la bruja también era más que favorecedora para Granger. Encontrarla atractiva lo sorprendía, pero era innegable que esa mujer ya no era la niña que conociera en el pasado.

—Está bien, como novela de ficción, al menos. Seguro que sería un super ventas.

Draco tuvo que contenerse para no golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¿No ves la fotografía?

Hermione se quedó mirando la imagen un segundo y de pronto se rio.

—Diablos, por un segundo me ha parecido que se movía. ¡Eso sí que me habría hecho plantearme que lo que dices puede ser cierto!

—Se mueve, Hermione. ¡Se mueve! Y mira… —señaló que ella misma aparecía en esa fotografía de forma muy clara—. ¡Si hasta sales tú! Luchaste en la guerra y vencisteis.

Hermione volvió a observar la imagen, negando con la cabeza.

—No soy yo, esta chica es mucho más guapa. ¡Ni siquiera se me parece!

Draco volvió a beber de su taza de té, desesperado. No sabía qué demonios hacer si la joven se negaba a creer lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «vencisteis»? —preguntó Hermione, curiosa—. ¿Tú no luchaste en esa guerra también?

Esa pregunta llegó de forma inesperada al joven Malfoy, que apartó la mirada violentamente y la dirigió a la ventana. Observó a la gente pasar por enfrente de esa cafetería y sus ojos grises se entornaron con una sombra que Hermione no fue capaz de identificar. Se preguntó si debería mentirle. Total, ella no lo conocía de nada… pero supo que no podía hacerlo, él ya no era la persona que antes había sido.

—Luché, pero en el bando equivocado —dijo—, y ahora estoy intentando arreglar todo aquello que nosotros rompimos. Incluida tú, Hermione.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella durante un instante intensamente. Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba inexplicablemente. Desde el primer momento en el que había visto a Draco sabía que había algo en él que le resultaba familiar, pero era consciente de que podía haberlo conocido en cualquier sitio y no acordarse. Eso no quería decir que él tuviera razón y de verdad existiera un mundo mágico en algún lugar. Y mucho menos que ella pertenecía a él.

—Digamos que te creo. Imaginémoslo por un momento… ¿quién soy?

—Eres Hermione Granger, tienes veintiún años y eres una bruja. Una muy buena, de hecho —le costó un poco pronunciar estas palabras.

—Y, si soy una bruja. ¿Por qué no hago magia?

Hermione miró su taza de café fijamente y movió la mano hacia arriba, como si estuviera tratando de levantarla con la mente. No obtuvo ningún resultado.

—¿Ves?

—Las cosas no funcionan así, Hermione. Tu mente está bloqueada… pero estoy seguro de que tiene fisuras. No se puede contener la magia tan fácilmente.

—¿Y por qué yo soy una bruja y mi familia son gente normal?

Draco suspiró, exasperado. Era consciente de que tendría que pasar por esa ronda de preguntas interminable. Al menos Hermione estaba hablando con él, algo que unas noches antes no habría conseguido de ningún modo.

—El término correcto es «muggles». Tus padres son muggles pero tú no, a veces sucede. Igual que en las familias mágicas, a veces nacen algunas personas sin ningún tipo de magia, «squibs».

—Hay… ¿familias mágicas?

Draco asintió con la cabeza pacientemente.

—Yo provengo de una, los Malfoy. Pero son muchas las familias mágicas, no solo en Reino Unido, sino en todo el mundo.

—¿Y tú puedes hacer magia?

—Sí.

—Demuéstralo.

El rubio suspiró, apartándose un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—Mucho me temo que no puedo. Tu mente ha bloqueado la magia, no eres capaz de verla. Alguien te sometió a un hechizo hace tres años, Hermione. Eras una bruja, siempre lo fuiste, pero durante la guerra… tú eras una pieza importante y trataron de deshacerse de ti. Tu vida cambió desde entonces, ya no eres la misma. Por eso estoy aquí, para llevarte de regreso.

Frente a él, ella apretó los labios, incómoda. No le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando pero a la vez había algo hipnótico en las palabras de él, algo que la hacía querer escucharlo una y otra vez aunque le estuviera contando esas historias sobre brujas y magia.

—Debería irme —susurró ella, angustiada.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Jamás conseguiría convencerla, ahora entendía por qué Hermione llevaba tres años ahí. Ese hechizo la había convertido en una incrédula desconfiada. La joven se bebió el resto de su café y estuvo a punto de levantarse de la silla, pero la voz de Malfoy se lo impidió.

—¿Eres feliz, Granger? —Su voz fue seria y profunda.

—Sí —mintió ella.

—Dime la verdad, por favor.

—Todos tenemos problemas, ¿de acuerdo? No soy feliz, pero, ¿quién lo es?

—Tú lo eras. Fuiste feliz, tenías amigos, gente que te quería y te admiraba. No voy a mentirte, yo no era uno de ellos, pero tampoco me necesitabas. La Hermione Granger que yo conozco es la bruja más brillante de su generación y, créeme, todo el mundo está deseando que vuelvas. Llevas tres años perdida, sola. Tan solo dame la oportunidad de explicártelo todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione lo miró, dubitativa una vez más. Pero permaneció sentada, dispuesta a escucharlo.

**¡Un review siempre es recibido con ilusión!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hermione bostezó mientras Draco le enseñaba fotos de personas que no conocía y que, sin duda, era incapaz de identificar. Le había mostrado ya cerca de treinta imágenes y le pedía con cada una que se fijara bien y tratara de recordar si los conocía. A Hermione no le sonaba de nada ninguno.

Con disimulo observó a Draco. Era muy atractivo, con el rostro anguloso y su cabello rubio platino un poco largo, cayendo sobre su frente. El joven se lo apartaba constantemente del rostro en un gesto de lo más sensual. Si tenía que ser sincera, creía que a esas alturas, la única razón por la que no se había marchado de esa cafetería aún era porque ese tal Draco Malfoy estaba muy bueno.

Hermione no solía tener problemas para ligar… pero había algo en los chicos que conocía de forma habitual que no le gustaba, algo parecía ser raro, no andar bien. La mayoría de veces que intentaba quedar con alguien, tan solo tenían una o dos citas y luego no volvían a llamarse. Hermione se decía que, quizás, en algún momento llegaría el chico indicado. Pero cada vez se sentía más extraña pasando tiempo con las personas que la rodeaban. Y, curiosamente, se sentía muy cómoda en esos momentos junto a Draco Malfoy, a pesar de ser un vendehúmos y un farsante. Por el amor de Dios, ¡ella no era imbécil! ¿Cómo iba a creerse que tenía poderes mágicos cuando él no podía aportar ni una sola prueba de eso?

—No creo que esto esté funcionando —se quejó Hermione.

Draco negó con la cabeza y tomó una fotografía nueva. En esta se veía a un hombre muy mayor, con el cabello blanco como la nieve y una larguísima barba blanca cayendo sobre su pecho. Llevaba unas gafas de media luna sobre la nariz y sus ojos azules parecían despiertos y jóvenes.

—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó Draco.

—¿El ministro de hacienda? —preguntó Hermione, hastiada.

Draco negó con la cabeza y pasó a la siguiente imagen, decepcionado. La siguiente fotografía no había sido su elección en absoluto, sino que había sido Harry Potter quien había insistido en añadirla a la lista de imágenes que tendrían que mostrarle a Hermione. «Quizás recuerde esto», había comentado Harry, ante la negativa de Draco. Al final, cómo no, el Elegido se había salido con la suya y, frente a Hermione, Draco le mostró una imagen de un hurón blanco con ojillos negros y curiosos.

—Esto es una estupidez —murmuró Draco.

Pero Hermione se quedó callada, observando la fotografía con el ceño fruncido. Al cabo de casi un minuto, ella alzó la vista.

—Eres tú —susurró.

Y Draco no supo si alegrarse o sentir vergüenza porque ella acababa de recordar algo, pero justamente había tenido que ser que, en cuarto año, Barty Crouch Jr. lo había convertido en hurón.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —dijo él, sintiendo que hacer esa pregunta y, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, aún era humillante para él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza,

—No. Pero durante un segundo… no sé, durante un segundo he creído que… —Apartó la mirada una vez más—, quizás me estoy volviendo loca por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

—No estás loca, Granger, estás recordando. Y eso es lo que necesitamos. Que el hechizo se rompa, que tú puedas volver a tu vida.

—¿Y cómo sé yo que la vida que quiero es la que he dejado atrás? ¿Qué sucede si no quiero regresar?

La respuesta de Malfoy fue muy clara.

—Si no quieres regresar está bien. Pero deberías ser tú quien tome esa decisión, sabiendo quién eres.

Hermione suspiró. Una parte de ella quería creer a esos ojos grises que le hablaban, otra… necesitaba que la dejaran tranquila. Quería vivir en paz. Se puso en pie, dando por terminada esa sesión.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar. Llevamos horas aquí y solamente he tenido un pequeño destello. Y, como comprenderás, eso no es suficiente como para hacerme creer en todas esas historias que me has contado.

—De acuerdo. Volveré a buscarte, Granger. Mi trabajo es ayudarte a recordar el pasado y no podré volver al mundo mágico hasta que no lo lleve a cabo.

Hermione comenzó a colocarse su grueso abrigo por encima de ese top tan insinuante y fue entonces cuando Draco reparó en que tenía un brillante tatuaje en el antebrazo. Sin apenas pensarlo, tomó su brazo y lo acercó a él para poder leer con mayor facilidad lo que rezaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un tatuaje, sino una cicatriz. Era solo una palabra: Sangresucia. Eso, pensó, debería ser suficiente para hacerla recordar.

—¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?

Ella pareció incómoda y se tapó rápidamente con su abrigo.

—Hace tiempo —trató de evadir la pregunta.

—Hermione, si quieres saber lo que significa la palabra «sangresucia» y por qué está en tu piel, queda conmigo mañana por la noche aquí. A las once.

La joven no dijo nada, tan solo alzó una mano para despedirse y se marchó de la cafetería. Draco supo que estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir convencerla y, por primera vez, le agradeció algo a su tía Bellatrix. Si bien había sido ella quien hechizara a Hermione para que ésta perdiera su memoria, también le había dado la clave para hacer que la recuperara.

**¡Un review será muy bienvenido!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La cafetería estaba cerrada a las once de la noche, evidentemente. Aun así, Draco esperó pacientemente en la puerta hasta que, justo a las once y ocho minutos, Hermione apareció. Pudo leer en sus ojos que había estado a punto de no presentarse, pero había cambiado de opinión en el último momento.

—Quiero saber qué significan esas palabras. —Fue lo único que dijo.

Y él asintió. Porque esa noche le explicaría a Hermione una larga historia y Draco Malfoy se equivocaba en muchas cosas, pero si algo sabía a ciencia cierta era que esa noche Hermione Granger volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Caminaron por las calles de Londres durante más de una hora. Hacía mucho frío y Hermione no tenía ni idea de dónde la estaba llevando, pero se limitó a caminar junto a él mientras él hablaba. Le narró la guerra y Hermione se encontró a sí misma interesadísima en el destino de los mortífagos, el Lord Tenebroso y ese Niño Elegido del que Draco hablaba sin mucho entusiasmo. Draco habló de ella como si fuera una heroína y ella pensó que debía estar equivocándose, que ella no era así, jamás lo había sido.

—Creo que estos tres años alejada del mundo mágico te han cambiado mucho. Como si tu mente se hubiera rebelado contra sí misma al no poder hacer magia.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

El joven se quedó parado en la acera unos instantes, observándola.

—No te pareces en nada a Hermione Granger.

—Pero soy Hermione Granger.

—Pero lo eres, efectivamente.

Siguieron caminando y ella habló de nuevo.

—¿Quién me hechizó para que perdiera la memoria?

A Draco le agradaba que ella ya hablara asumiendo que lo que él decía era cierto. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca de conseguir que ella recordara. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su libertad.

—Mi tía, Bellatrix —respondió él con toda sinceridad—. No era una buena persona. También te hizo esa cicatriz en el antebrazo.

—Sangre sucia… —murmuró Hermione—, ¿qué significa?

—Nacida de muggles. A veces sucede, dos personas no mágicas pueden tener un hijo mago. Pero ese término… es una palabra terrible. A mí me costó mucho aprender que lo era.

La voz de Draco sonaba tan sincera, tan arrepentida, que a Hermione se le ablandó un poquito el corazón al mirarlo. Se daba cuenta de que, efectivamente, si sus padres eran muggles, ella era una sangre sucia para esos «mortíferos» de los que Draco le había hablado.

—¿De verdad fuimos juntos al mismo colegio?

Draco asintió con la cabeza y por primera vez, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Y no éramos amigos, ¿no? —asumió ella.

—Nos odiábamos —dijo él, soltando una suave carcajada—. Visceralmente, además. Yo era… en fin, un gilipollas. Y tú una sabihonda, no te lo tomes a mal.

—Creo que aún lo soy, un poco —dijo ella, riéndose también.

—De hecho… no sé si debería contártelo, pero en nuestro tercer año de colegio, una bestia terrible traída por el guardabosques de Hogwarts me atacó. Y tú, en cuanto tuviste ocasión, ¡me diste un maldito puñetazo que casi me rompe la nariz!

—¡Iban a matar a Buckbeak por tu culpa! —exclamó Hermione.

Ambos se detuvieron en ese mismo momento y los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron mucho mientras observaba a Hermione, que se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si fuera a ser capaz de tocar el pensamiento que se le acababa de escapar. Su respiración se agitó, de pronto.

—Dios mío… me acabo de acordar de eso. ¡Dios mío! —exclamó.

Los ojos de Hermione se aguaron de pronto y Draco se vio obligado a tomar sus manos entre las suyas para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—¿Recuerdas algo más?

La (anteriormente) castaña negó con la cabeza. Era como si alguien le hubiera hecho un agujero a su cabeza y los recuerdos la hubieran abandonado del todo, dejando apenas unos pocos resquicios regados en su mente.

—Pero quizás… quizás es verdad.

—Lo es, Hermione, lo es. Te lo juro.

De uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, Draco tomó la varita de Hermione que el Ministerio le había facilitado. Esa varita había permanecido tres años bajo custodia hasta que se la habían entregado a él con la esperanza de que pudiera devolvérsela a su legítima dueña y ésta fuera capaz de utilizarla. Le tendió la hermosa varita de núcleo de corazón de dragón. Ella la tomó entre sus dedos, dubitativa.

—Trata de decir un hechizo.

La joven lo miró, confusa.

—No conozco ninguno.

Draco se rió.

—Los conoces todos, Granger. Para envidia de mi «yo» adolescente, los conoces todos. Prueba cualquiera, el más fácil del mundo.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en algo que ni siquiera conocía. Trató de evocar un recuerdo, aunque fuera pequeño, de ella haciendo magia. Y por fin encontró un pequeño instante. Se acordó de ella misma caminando por una calle oscura y alzando la varita para conseguir…

—Lumos —dijo en voz baja.

¡Para conseguir iluminar el camino, sí! Abrió los ojos, hallando que nada había cambiado. No había ninguna luz frente a ella, tan solo el rostro expectante de Draco Malfoy, que contempló con creciente decepción que no había funcionado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hermione.

—No, no te disculpes. Has recordado un hechizo. Lo estás consiguiendo. Tres recuerdos en un día, es más de lo que has conseguido en los últimos tres años.

Si todo lo que él le decía era cierto, si existía ese mundo mágico… ¿Qué sucedía si ella jamás era capaz de recordarlo?

—Ven, vamos a un lugar —anunció Draco.

Ella lo siguió sin rechistar de nuevo y tan solo caminaron unos diez minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza con varios edificios. Hermione pudo leer un cartel que rezaba «Grimmauld Place».

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En un lugar muy especial. Un lugar que te va a hacer recordar, estoy convencido.

La Gryffindor se aclaró la garganta, algo nerviosa.

—Como intentes secuestrarme, Draco Malfoy, te juro que te mato.

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron con una chispa de humor ante tal ocurrencia.

—No te preocupes por eso. Aunque te garantizo que, después de recuperar la memoria, probablemente sí quieras matarme. Si todo vuelve a la normalidad, lo harás.

Su tono enigmático la dejó confusa. Draco caminó hacia uno de los edificios, temiéndose lo peor: que Hermione no pudiera ver el número 12. Tomando aire, el rubio le tendió su mano y Hermione la estrechó, algo asustada. Ambos caminaron hacia el que, años antes, fue el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.

—Qué curioso —comentó Hermione—, no hay número 12. El número 11 está seguido por el número 13 y no hay nada en med…

Sus palabras se ahogaron en su boca en el momento en el que, ante sus ojos, esos dos edificios que antes habían estado unidos, de pronto parecían separarse, dando paso a una nueva casa con escalones y una puerta enorme y negra. Hermione se quedó sin hablar.

—Jo-der.

Draco aulló de júbilo. El hechizo de su tía se estaba rompiendo, cada vez lo veía más claro. Se encontraban delante de la antigua casa de los Black y Hermione la veía tan claramente como lo hacía él. Estaban cerca de su objetivo. El muchacho la condujo, arrastrándola de la mano, hacia las escaleras y cuando llegó a la puerta, llamó al timbre. Hermione, aún sin habla, retrocedió, asustada.

—¿Quién está dentro? —preguntó.

—Amigos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Draco, no quiero entrar. Vámonos, por favor.

La puerta se abrió sola. Esa mansión, que antaño había contado con todas las protecciones del mundo para mantenerla segura, ya no necesitaba de encantamientos después de la Guerra. El mundo mágico era un lugar seguro ahora.

El joven se acercó a ella con lentitud.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió.

—¿Por qué?

—Hazlo, Hermione. Confía en mí.

Ella apretó los labios.

—No puedo.

—Cierra los ojos —insistió él.

Con dificultad, Hermione cerró sus ojos castaños y trató de tranquilizarse. Él estrechó su mano una vez más y la condujo hacia delante, caminando unos cuantos pasos. Después se detuvieron de repente y Hermione contuvo la respiración en el momento en el que sintió un beso en los labios. Suave e inesperado. Se estremeció, aunque no pudo más que contestar, devolviéndolo, y durante unos instantes los labios de él fueron todo lo que ella pudo sentir. Draco se separó de ella, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

—Estás viva. Y estás dentro de la casa.

Ella, aún congelada después de ese beso inesperado, se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada de él. Entonces se percató de que, efectivamente, estaba en un lugar que jamás antes habría esperado ver. La casa parecía estrecha y contaba con un corredor largo y oscuro que, curiosamente, le resultaba familiar. Hermione caminó un par de pasos antes de escuchar que alguien bajaba las escaleras.

—Está aquí —anunció alguien.

—La ha traído. ¡Malfoy la ha traído! —gritó una voz.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco, asustada, pero su rostro parecía transmitirle toda la tranquilidad del mundo. De repente soltó su mano y caminó hacia delante de nuevo hasta que esas voces amables llegaron a ella. Y entonces los vio por primera vez: ante ella, un joven pelirrojo y alto, situado junto a un muchacho moreno con gafas y brillantes ojos verdes. Los tres se quedaron paralizados después de tres años separados.

—Merlín, estás… aquí —susurró el pelirrojo.

Y las palabras que salieron de sus labios sorprendieron incluso a la propia Hermione.

—Ron —dijo en voz baja, después se giró hacia el otro chico—, Harry…

Y, de verdad, que aún no sabía quiénes demonios eran, pero por una razón era consciente de que esos eran sus nombres. Y había algo en ellos, algo tan familiar como si se estuviera encontrando con dos hermanos de los que llevara separada años. Y, en verdad, así era.

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Hermione hasta el momento en el que Draco se acercó a ella de nuevo, tendiéndole su varita en una invitación silenciosa. Hermione la agarró entre sus dedos, sin hacer nada durante un momento. Cerró los ojos y su voz, esta vez, fue un susurro roto por el llanto y la incertidumbre.

—Lumos.

La luz azulada pareció salir de su interior. De repente deslumbró a esos tres muchachos, que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos con las manos por la potencia de esa luz que envolvía todos y cada uno de los objetos de esa habitación. Hermione, recubierta por un halo de luz, parecía no ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Pasaron muchos segundos, tantos que Draco se preguntó si eso acabaría en algún momento. Y lo hizo lentamente, pues esa luz blanca y fría remitió muy poco a poco hasta ser solo un punto situado en el extremo de la varita de Hermione Granger, que sostenía el pedazo de madera aferrado a su mano con fuerza.

En el momento en el que Hermione abrió los ojos, los tres jóvenes supieron que algo había cambiado. Ni siquiera necesitó hablar, pues estaba claro.

Hermione Granger había regresado. El hechizo estaba roto.

**¡Un review me hará muy muy feliz!  
**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Llevaba semanas evitándolo.

Draco lo entendía. Su relación era cordial con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley porque en esos tres años habían colaborado en numerosas ocasiones junto al Ministerio y habían aprendido a tolerar y a apreciar el esfuerzo de los otros para recuperar el esplendor del mundo mágico antes de la Guerra. Con Hermione, todo era una historia distinta. La última vez que ella lo había visto antes de perder la memoria había sido mientras él era aún miembro de los mortífagos y Potter y sus amigos habían sido capturados y llevados a Malfoy Manor.

Aun así, Hermione y Draco se encontraron de nuevo en el juicio en el que, por fin, le concedieron a Draco la libertad condicional para poder vivir en el mundo mágico sin más preocupaciones que las de su día a día. Con mucho esfuerzo, Draco había cumplido su deuda con la justicia mágica y el tribunal lo había absuelto.

—Ha realizado un trabajo impecable, señor Malfoy. Tenga en cuenta que se le contactará para futuras misiones de estas características —le había dedicado Sophia Bones, admirada por el modo en el que Draco había traído a Hermione de vuelta.

Cuando la sesión terminó, el rubio salió de la sala. Alcanzó a ver a Hermione en el pasillo, a punto de entrar a uno de los ascensores. Se apresuró a seguirla y pronto llegó hasta ella.

—Granger —la llamó.

Hermione se giró hacia él y se quedó pasmada. Acto seguido enrojeció furiosamente.

—Hola, Malfoy.

—Te veo bien. Conservas el pelo rubio —dijo él, señalándola.

Llevaba el cabello atado en una cola apretada en la nuca, pero sí, Hermione había decidido conservar esa melena rubia y salvaje. Su ropa, a pesar de no ser como la que utilizaba para trabajar en el Lornie's, era mucho más relajada y desinhibida que la Hermione seria que Draco había conocido en Hogwarts.

—No es tan fácil deshacerse de todo esto. Puede que antes no recordara mi pasado, pero ahora yo recuerdo perfectamente los tres años que he vivido en Londres. Son parte de mí.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Me alegro de verte.

—Quería… quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí —comentó Hermione, mirándolo con sinceridad—. Gracias por no rendirte cuando quería que te marcharas y me dejaras ahí. Gracias por haber insistido para conseguir traerme aquí hoy.

—No ha sido nada —respondió Draco y él mismo se sorprendió de haber dicho eso—. No puedo creer que quisieras ligar conmigo mientras eras una muggle.

Hermione enrojeció, avergonzada. Apartó la mirada de Malfoy con evidente aire molesto.

—Eso es porque no te conocía, evidentemente. No sabía nada.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No es tu culpa.

—Te recuerdo que tú me besaste. Y, al contrario que yo, Malfoy, tú sí recordabas perfectamente todo sobre mí.

Draco no pareció avergonzado, más bien al contrario.

—Mereció la pena. Sabía que cuando volvieras a ser tú, no me querrías cerca.

Y no se equivocaba. ¿No? A juzgar por el hecho de que Hermione no había hablado con él hasta ese momento después de recuperar la memoria. Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto, ambos lo vamos a hacer, pero… ¿te apetece que vayamos a tomar un té alguna vez? —susurró ella.

—Claro. Conozco un sitio, una pequeña cafetería en Kilburn, el barrio de Londres…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo. Mañana a las dos. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece bien —contestó Draco.

Después ella se dio la vuelta en dirección al ascensor. Necesitaba salir del Ministerio para poder respirar aire fresco y procesar que iba a quedar con Draco Malfoy y que, para colmo, no era la primera vez. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Estaba nerviosa, mucho más ahora que sabía quién era él que antes de toda esa historia.

Salió del edificio por fin y agradeció los rayos de sol acariciando su rostro mientras Hermione caminaba entre la multitud del ajetreado Londres. Pero ella ya no era una persona cualquiera, no. Entre todos esos muggles, Hermione Granger tenía magia.

_FIN. 04/12/2019. 3:42am. Edimburgo._

**Gracias por leerme, espero que os haya gustado la historia. Podéis añadirme como amiga en Facebook (VM Cameron) o Instagram (vmcameron213) y así ver todas las novedades de las cositas que escribo. Mil besos.**


End file.
